Face à Face
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Alice chassait en forêt lorsque qu'elle croisa le chemin de la dernière personne qu'elle pensait rencontrer : Maria.


**Me revoici avec un petit OS qui pourrait éventuellement devenir une Fanfiction plus tard sur deux personnages de Twilight : Alice et Maria. Je me suis en effet amusée à imaginer comment elles se comporterait l'une envers l'autre si elles devait un jour se rencontrer. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bonne lecture !**

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._  
**

**Pov Alice.**

Un vent fort soufflait aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Nous nous étions installés à Medford, dans l'Oregon, la région la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis du Nord juste après l'Etat de Washington. Medford était beaucoup plus grand que Forks, dix fois plus grand même. C'était presque aussi grand que Seattle. Mais il y pleuvait quasiment toute l'année – il y avait juste un peu de soleil parfois en août, mais cela ne durait que quelques jours à chaque fois, pas plus – ce qui était parfait pour ma famille et moi.

Cela faisait cinq ans que nous avions quitté Forks. Cela avait été un déchirement pour nous tous. On été tellement attaché à cette petite bourgade insignifiante, surtout Bella et Edward. La veille de notre départ, ils avaient passé la journée à retourner dans les endroits qui ont conté pour eux. Cela faisait aussi mal à Bella de quitter Charlie mais aussi Angela, Jessica et Mike. Elle n'a pas vraiment perdu Jacob, vu qu'il est parti avec nous, bien qu'il vive ailleurs, dans un appartement en plein centre ville de Medford. Seth avait retrouvée la meute d'origine mais Leah nous avait suivie, elle aussi. Et elle aussi, elle vivait à Medford. On avait beau adorée cette ville, elle ne remplaçait pas Forks.

Je secouais la tête. Mon Dieu, si je me mettais à pleurer chaque ville dans lequel je vivais, j'étais mal barré. J'étais dans la forêt, la seule et unique à Medford, à plus de soixante kilomètres de la population humaine. J'étais toute seule à la maison tout à l'heure. Bella et Edward ont été faire des achats, Rosalie et Emmett était de nouveaux en lune de miel, en Espagne cette fois, Renesmée était avec Jacob et Leah, Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital, Esmé visitait une maison qu'elle avait l'intention de reconstituer et Jasper était en cours. Il s'était en inscrits à l'université de Medford, juste par ennuis, disait-il. C'est dingue comme il aimait apprendre ! Je souriais affectueusement en pensant à mon mari, toujours en soif de culture.

Vue que j'étais toute seule, j'avais pris la décision d'aller chasser. Si j'étais du genre sociable, j'aimais parfois avoir mes petits moments de solitude, comme tout le monde. J'aime particulièrement aller chasser pour ces occasions. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, après ma transformation, c'était dans une clairière, en pleine forêt. J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé lors de ma vie humaine, mais à chaque fois que j'allais en forêt, je me sentais immédiatement en paix avec moi-même. Calme. Il n'y avait que deux autres endroits dans lequel je ressentais cela : les bras de Jasper et le centre commercial.

Je me promenais plus que je chassais. J'avais trouvée deux cerfs qui broutait juste à l'entrée de la forêt, puis un ours mâle bien portant un peu plus loin. Cela m'avait rassasié. Bella et Edward était probablement rentrée, mais je n'avais pas envie de partir tout de suite. Je me sentais trop bien pour rentrer. Alors je gambadais. J'observais les arbres, les écureuils courir dans tout les sens, j'écoutais les oiseaux chanter. Je souriais, respirant l'air frais et pur de la forêt. Les vampires n'avait pas besoin d'air pour vivre, mais respirer restait néanmoins agréable. Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Alors que je dansais littéralement entre les arbres, je fus coupé par une vision. Je grinçais des dents. J'avais horreur que des visions viennent troubler mes moments dans la forêt mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les contrôler. Je fermis les yeux. Une clairière. Une forêt sous la pluie. Cette forêt. Cela allait se passer très prochainement, dans quelques minutes. Pour le moment, je me voyais moi, seule au milieu d'une clairière, sur mes gardes. Mais pourquoi était-je tellement méfiante ? Ma vision s'arrêta et je regardais autour de moi. Ma vision était incomplète, ce qui signifiait que ça allait se produire tout de suite. Je fouillais la forêt des yeux, cherchant le moindre mouvement.

Puis je la vis.

Je me mis tout de suite en posture de défense. Une femelle vampire apparut d'entres les arbres. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique. Tous les vampires étaient magnifiques, bien évidemment mais elle, elle avait une beauté différente. Elle n'était pas une poupée de beauté et de porcelaine comme la plupart de mes congénères, non. Sa beauté semblait vivante. Chaude. Exceptionnelle. Unique. Voilà une femme digne de rivaliser avec Rosalie.

Elle était différente. La plupart des vampires étaient tous aussi pâle que la craie. Elle, son teint était mat. Elle était probablement Mexicaine où Brésilienne. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos, mais elle avait rejoint deux petites mèches et les avais noués au milieu de son crâne, de sorte à ce que sa ressemble à une couronne. J'avais déjà vue Rosalie avec cette coupe et je l'avais enviée. J'aurais tellement aimé faire la même sur moi, mais pour cela, il fallait avoir les cheveux longs. Comme cette fille.

Rien qu'à son allure, je devinais tout de suite que c'était le genre de filles sure d'elle, séductrices, dur à cuire qui ne se laissait jamais faire. Elle portait un tee-shirt rouge sang couvert par un gilet noir que je lui enviais tout de suite. Son pantalon noir était moulant et ses longues jambes étaient mises en valeur grâce à des belles bottes à talon. Je devinais qu'elle était assez petite, quoique plus grande que moi, mais qu'elle se grandissait grâce aux talons.

Néanmoins, si elle était magnifique, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Une aura menaçante. Tout son être transpirait le danger. Son regard, d'un rouge sombre, était sournois et intelligent. On voyait les années passer sur cette Terre dans ses prunelles. C'était un vieux vampire.

Et c'est là que cela me sauta aux yeux.

Son visage. Son magnifique visage, remplie de cicatrices, si semblables à celles de mon Jasper ! J'en fus choquée. Je n'avais vue ces cicatrices que sur Jasper. Peter et Charlotte en avaient bien, mais seulement une ou deux. Rien de choquant. Cette fille, elle semblait encore plus ravagée que mon amour. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer mon mauvais pressentiment. Elle venait du Sud. Donc elle était dangereuse car elle avait une formation au combat hors pairs. Que venait-elle faire à Medford ? Ne faisait-elle que passer ?

Elle vit que je l'observais et d'un coup, elle éclata de rire. Un adorable son qui me faisait penser aux cliquetis du cristal. Le genre de rire qui vous entraînait dans son hilarité, quelle que fussent votre état d'esprits. Elle me regarda et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre en moi. Son regard me transperçait littéralement. Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise.

- Je te rends nerveuse, gamine ? Ricana-t-elle avec un rictus méprisant. Comme c'est amusant. Vous les gens du nord, vous êtes tellement sensible. Tellement faible.

Sa voix était étonnamment grave, le genre de voix que les hommes raffolait. Grave et sensuelle. Elle me faisait penser à ces vieux films où les femmes se tortillaient sur un lit en corset, utilisant cette même voix pour attirer les hommes dans leurs lits. J'eu soudain honte de ma voix haute perchée mais il fallait bien que je lui réponde.

- Qui est-tu ? Demandais-je, tachant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler.

Une fois de plus, elle éclata de rire.

- Qui je suis ? Ria-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas gracieux pour darder ses yeux de serpents sur moi. Tu es bien la première depuis longtemps à me poser cette question, gamine. Qui je suis, cela n'a aucune importance. Je cherche quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui vit ici, à Medford. Dans une espèce de clan _végétarien. _

Elle grimaça à ce mot tandis que la panique montait en moi. Elle cherchait quelqu'un de mon clan. Mais qui ça ? Peut-être Carlisle, il avait faits beaucoup de connaissance dans sa vie, bien qu'il ne nous ais jamais parlé d'une Mexicaine qui venait du Sud.

Mexicaine. Sud. Dangereuse.

Oh mon Dieu. Oh Seigneur. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Bien sur que c'était elle. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je compris tout de suite ? Oh non, non, non. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Cela ne pouvait pas être Maria !

Mais j'étais quasiment sur que c'était bien elle. Tout correspondait. Mais il fallait quand même que je m'en assure.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider, dis-je d'une voix tremblotante. Si tu précises un peu qui tu cherches.

Elle m'observa attentivement, réfléchissant à l'idée de m'en dire plus. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me scannait et qu'elle enregistrait qui j'étais. Ces yeux étaient tellement profonds ! Tellement scrutateur. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira.

- Je cherche un homme. Grand, blond, visage remplie de cicatrices. Incroyablement séduisant. Il s'appel Jasper.

Si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait arrêté de battre. C'était elle. Maria. J'avais en face de moi la femme qui avait détruit la vie de Jasper. Je tachais de reprendre contenance. Elle n'allait pas tarder à savoir qui j'étais. Il ne fallait pas que je montre qu'elle m'intimidait. Elle voulait voir Jasper, soit. Je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. J'avais en confiance en lui.

- Maria, chuchotais-je d'un ton calme.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais sourit.

- Je pensais que tu ne me connaissais pas, gamine ? Siffla-t-elle d'un ton qui commençais à devenir menaçant. Attention, petite, j'ai horreur qu'on me ment. Cela me met très en colère. J'ai tendance à perdre un peu le contrôle dans ces cas-là.

Il ne fallait que je lui montre que j'avais peur. Car j'avais peur. Je sais bien que si on venait à se battre, je n'aurais aucune chance. Je savais me battre mais je n'étais pas une guerrière. Les maigres cours que Jasper nous avait donné pour l'armée de nouveaux-nés à Seattle serait loin d'être suffisant face à ces années de combats dans le Sud. Espérons que nous n'en arrivions pas à là.

- Je connais Jasper, déclarais-je et mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis l'étincelle dans ses yeux. C'est mon mari.

Elle me scruta quelques instants, l'air de se demander si j'étais folle. Puis elle grimaça.

- Jasper s'est mariée ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton septique. Il a complètement perdue l'esprit. Quoique, déjà pour avoir rejoint un clan _végétarien, _il ne faux pas être très net.

- Chacun son mode de vie, persiflais-je, agacée. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de fou à se marier.

Elle me regarda encore de se regard avec un sourire tranquille sur le visage.

- Moi non plus. Ce qui est fou, c'est qu'il ait épousé une fille comme toi. Regarde toi. En dirait une brindille qui risque de se casser au moindre souffle. Comment peux-tu le satisfaire ? A l'époque où Jasper vivait avec moi, il aimait les femmes sur d'elles expérimentée. Des femmes. Pas des gamines. Et toi, tu as l'air d'une fillette de treize ans.

La colère monta en moi. Salope ! Je retire toute mes pensées. Il n'est pas question que Jasper s'approche de cette garce !

- Jasper n'est plus celui qu tu as connue, dis-je d'un ton dangereusement calme. Et je sais le satisfaire. Je ne suis pas une gamine, loin de là. Il m'aime.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Je ne suis pas une enfant, bordel !

- Bien sur, petite, bien sur. On y va, maintenant ?


End file.
